Her Personal Savior
by Isard Black Pendragon
Summary: She was lost, As was he...The only difference was that he could save her...Harmony...story much better than summary


A/n: Hello all you wonderful readers, this is my first attempt at Fanfiction, so please R/R and if there is enough interest then Ill continue..Also Im looking for a beta, if interested hit me up...Thanks and Lots of Love, IBP

Her Personal Savior

Rain poured down on her as she walked towards the only safe haven that she had ever known during her adult life. She dodged puddles as she thought of all the arguments that had sent her fleeing into this refuge. London had disappeared as the woman hurried up the steps, ever closer to the safety she craved. She could feel the magic shimmer across her skin, as her hand touched the door handle. As she opened the door, the smell of the one thing that had seemed to have become the harbinger of the pain that seemed to dog her personal savior over the last few years. As she entered the foyer of the home her thoughts came to rest on him, her one true love.

Hermione entered the kitchen looking for the one thing that would confirm her fears, and she found it lying on the table. On the table was a god damn bottle of fire whiskey, the chosen weapon of the defeated. Beside it was the weapon of the betrayed, on the table was a copy of today's Dailey Prophet and the headline read "Marriage of the quidditch power couple, Weasley and Woods". The news had come out of left field for even the family, and shortly after that her friend had disappeared from the public eye. Hermione knew that she should've come over long before the fight that had sent her running to him. As she entered the living room, the smell of alcohol had become unbearable. As she rounded the couch on the floor was a picture that she adored, its twin sat on her mantle at home. It was a picture of her and Harry with their arms draped around their godson, all three was clad in the kits of their favorite soccer team, Manchester United. This was one of her favorite memories, because she had to admit that she, Hermione Jane Granger was madly in love with her best friend…..Harry James Potter. She found the object of her desires, passed out on the steps leading up to the second floor of the home, panic ripped her being until she saw the slow raise of his chest. Quietly with tears flowing down her face, she levitated him to the couch, and as he came to rest on the piece of furniture she gently placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

Harry awoke to the smell of frying bacon, the smell sent the man into dry heaves that propelled him into the wash room. As he prayed to the porcelain god, he racked his mind on the identity of the mystery person that could be cooking food in his home and he prayed that it wasn't some whore that in his drunken state picked up. He stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror and found himself still clothed, so maybe it wasn't a working girl. Maybe Kreacher h ad returned, but he cursed himself because the elf had died some years ago. When he entered the kitchen he found his best friend softly humming and cooking, he noticed that a lock of her hair was out of placed and he yearned to take her into his arms. Harry James Potter was madly in love with Hermione Jane Granger. She was the reason for him to wake up in the morning. Well one of two reasons actually, the other being their godson. As he neared her he thoughts turned to the picture of the trio clad in their Man U kits and he smiled.

Harry was brought out of his reverie by Hermione quickly turning around and smacking him across the face. "Sorry, well No, I'm not sorry Harry how could you, how could you disappear from the world?" asked Hermione. Harry could feel his face become red, his pride and feelings had dropped to his feet, before he could reply he heard Hermione say "how could you disappear from me?" Harry looked into those brown eyes and said "I had to love, I couldn't bare to face this news", He wrapped her into his arms and whisper, "It nearly killed me, I have lost the only three women that I have loved in my life." Hermione balked at his statement, she knew that Harry had only loved his mother and Ginny. The third mystery woman had her hart, whoever that was. "I know Harry, I know" was all she could reply and before she could say anything a bang echoed throughout the house. "I knew you would run to him, your fucking him aren't you?" Screamed her fiancé.

Ron Weasley was many things, but patient was not one of those things. Being the last son in a large family may have led him to become a man of action, well more action than some and less action than others. He knew that she had ran to him as soon as the door slammed and he thought fuck it, let her run to Harry. He knew that Harry had taken what was rightfully his, could Ron not have anything first in his life, always getting hand downs. Clothing hand downs from his brother he could take, but not second downs from his friend. This was his biggest fear, ever since he left that god forsaken tent that day, he knew that they had been together. Hell he could smell him on her every time that they had sex and frankly it made him sick. Every time they were together he always kept track of her of her movements near Harry, always on the lookout for a tell tale sign that would alert him of her infidelity. Ron never found the sign that he was looking for, Harry and Hermione were always on their best behavior it would seem. Hell, even Ginny wouldn't help him, all she had to do was marry that son of a bitch and get him away from Hermione. But no, no she had to run off and fall in love with that tramp Wood and ruin everything. Even as he ran around their flat he noticed that picture of the trio outside of Old Trafford and he had to admit they did make a beautiful family together.

Ron's voiced echoed through the house, and the couple both turned red and moved away from each other as quickly as was humanly possible. Harry looked at the red faced Hermione and wondered why he put up with Ron, hell why did he not fall on his knees and profess his love for her when she walked down that stair case, o so long ago. They didn't even do anything wrong, every time that Ron came into the room he had to carefully watch his interactions with her, looking for any mistake that one could make with the fairer sex. Ron neared the kitchen and both could hear his accusations and both knew that they had nothing to say to him; both were on their best behavior. While he mused about his love life, Hermione watched him as Ron made his way to the kitchen, it seemed that she was always watching Harry this way, for almost her entire adult life she found herself with this view of him and she had to admit he did have a very nice profile. This seemed like their destiny, close as a man and woman could be but with an unmovable, unstoppable force pulling them apart. Harry was almost ready to open his mouth and put his life with Ginny behind him and profess his love for Hermione, but Ron's arrival had bet him to it. He quickly shut his mouth and waited for the onslaught of accusations that he would soon be bombarded with by his so called friend. Harry knew that his kitchen would soon become a firing range and it would be live fire very, very soon. This was the way of the world with the youngest of the Weasley clan, one could never find a simple understanding with them, the only way to work through a problem was to wage a full blown battle, just button down the hatches and into the breach one more time. Harry and Hermione were both decorated veterans in World War Weasley, both had taken wounds and lost pieces of their hart's on useless battles, always fighting and retreating to fight another day, and what for? Neither were truly in love with the two Weasleys, they fought on this theatre for naught.

Ron entered the kitchen, hell bent on letting them both have it with both barrels, but as he entered he stopped short and just took in the sight before him. Harry and Hermione were standing at arm's length, both with sleep in the faces and clothes wrinkled and it was at that moment Ron knew that he was intruding on their life and it was then he made a decision…he was going to become a match maker for his two best friends. He knew that he could never be mad at these two, well not after he had some time to process the information. He could never separate them, never be the force that drove them apart and he would have to stop his sister from trying to get Harry back, because he knew that she would grow tired of Oliver Wood soon enough, because Wood may be famous and rich he was no Harry Potter. Ron sat down at the table and laughed, he came here to fight…fight for the love of his life and instead he found that he was going to fight to push the two people who were closes to him together, because maybe she wasn't the love of his life, maybe she was the love of Harry's life? Ron looked up and them and said "I'm sorry guys; I know you guys weren't doing anything….it's just that I'm tired of fighting." Hermione look at Ron and replied "what do you mean, Are you done Ron  
?" He looked at her and said "Yes."


End file.
